


The Clothing Problem

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [17]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hoya the shirt thief, Hoya-centric, M/M, Oversized Clothes, Sharing Clothes, Sungjong-centric, Vampire Hoya, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoya already wears Sungjong's clothes.Sungjong ends up saying 'keep it' cause Hoya looks so cute.But Sungjong is steadily running out of clothes.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969
Kudos: 1





	The Clothing Problem

**9:40 AM**

"Is that my shirt hyung?"

Everything turns and looks at Howon in response to the maknae's question.Sure enough,he is wearing a shirt that looks an awful lot like Sungjong's.

"Uhhh.."He says,looking around awkwardly."Noooo..."


End file.
